


Romance of Rhosgobel

by fuzzybooks



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, there will probably be references to recreational drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of small ficlets/drabble about Radagast and Thranduil, from their point of view and others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came about via a prompt on the kink meme, asking for some rare pairs and Radagast/Thranduil was one of the suggestions.  
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3651.html?thread=7335491#t7335491

Thranduil didn’t bother knocking, opening the door and walking straight in, sighing at the mess of his lover’s home. He had tried to clean it up, but it was all in vain.

Radagast didn’t appear to be home, so he set down his bag and sat down to wait. He wasn’t expected back for another few days at least, so they had time, though some days it felt like it went far too long between visits, a couple of years wasn’t much, but it had been over two decade since he had been able to take the weekend off.

By the time Radagast came home, the sight that greeted him was not that of a king waiting for his partner, but a rather tired elf finally relaxing and allowing himself to rest.

He smiled, it had been a while, things had been busy in the forest, and not always the good kind of busy, he thought, so it was nice to see Thranduil finally taking a break. He considered making tea for them, but found himself gently waking him up and leading him to the bed, making sure to keep most of the animals off, Thranduil didn’t much approve of sharing a bed with them as well.

He put out the light glowing and settled down, looking forward to see what Thranduil had brought for them this time.


	2. Chapter 2

It had begun centuries ago, this companionship, over their shared love of Greenwood’s flora, when Thranduil had cast Saruman out of his realm for shouting at the gentle wizard. He would not stand by and watch that insufferable thing shout at someone who had done no wrong, except committed some made-up misdeed that one should not take what nature gladly had to give.

He had gotten a smile for his efforts, though Saruman had spluttered, clearly not used to being told where he could shove it. Not in those terms of course, Thranduil was a king after all, it was merely heavily implied.

Little by little they had come to value each other’s company and soon they were trading tips and advice on a number of things and he always made sure there was someone keeping eye out, just in case there was anything harmful out to get his wizard. Radagast was of course more than capable of dealing with anything that came his way, though he didn’t look it, but they didn’t want that ‘White Wizard’ coming back.

He’d been told after the fact about an ‘intervention’ and he fumed at Saruman’s gall. He had been busy at the time, attempting to restore connections to the rebuilt town of Dale and in extension Erebor.

Perhaps it was time he paid Radagast a visit.


	3. Chapter 3

Radagast was surprised by Thranduil. He knew what the rest of the wizards in the order thought of him, he had very little contact with any of them but Gandalf these days. So when Thranduil started coming around his little home he was a little suspicious perhaps, but the birds and the chipmunks all approved of him, so he was won over in the end.

They didn’t see each other often, though Radagast quite liked it that way, too much interaction with people made him awfully tired and drained. Besides, there was always something to be done, though he wasn’t always sure what it was. It usually came back to him in time if it was important though.

He was terribly unhappy when the lovely forest starting to become what was to be known as Mirkwood and knew that they would not have a lot of time left together, not this side of the sea. It quite disappointed him actually, he didn’t think he could set up a lovely home as this over there, but perhaps home didn’t always have to be a place, and there was sure to be some secluded area somewhere. Yes, maybe he would go along with Thranduil when he chose to leave. It was time.


	4. Elrond

Elrond sighed. The White Council had been called to discuss things of importance and here they were, trying to block out another lecture about Radagast’s mushroom consumtion.

He quite liked Radagast, even if he was a slightly odd fellow. It could easily be passed of as the eccentricity of a wizard, and at least he had been seen in the past few centuries, he still wasn’t sure where the Blue Wizards had gone off to.

Though the news of Radagast and Thranduil being closer than mere neighbours had amused him greatly. He always felt that Thranduil needed someone to balance him out, they were good for each other. Thranduil had not been quite as stuffy the last time they met.

He released another sigh, he probably shouldn’t tell the other elf about Saruman’s tirade, he had heard about the incidents when Saruman attempted to reach Radagast to talk to him and make him “change his ways.”

Needless to say, the elf was very creative. Perhaps he should send off a missive after all, it wouldn’t do for Thranduil’s lover to be bad-talked without consequences.


	5. Legolas

When his father had first shown his affection to the Brown Wizard, Legolas had naturally been upset. He had known of course, that his father had never truly loved his mother. It was obvious in the way he didn’t fade after her death, in the lack of longing towards to the sea. He may have loved her, he definitely respected and admired her, but they were never in love. Their union was one of convenience, little else.

For a while he had tried to stay upset, upset at the proof that he had so tried to deny, the shattered illusion that the arrival of this Istarí brought with him. He had been young then, barely a century old, holding on to the idea of true love between his parents, all without truly seeing what was right in front of him. It took him decades to realise that Radagast brought his father a happiness that had not been seen for years, and no small amount of peace.

It had taken him decades, yes, but once he noticed and saw it, he could not bring himself to be against the situation. He had to accept things as they were, no matter if he had wished them to be different, his father had found love and happiness, in a rather unlikely way perhaps, but love and happiness nonetheless.

And maybe it would make him more acceptable of my own partner, he thought, smiling down at his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologise if I've messed up any elf lore canon, but as far as I could gather, there's really nothing known about Legolas' mother, nor how old he is.


	6. Gandalf

Gandalf saw Radagast as a brother, he saw the way Saruman treated him and tried his best to comfort him and keep him out of Saruman’s attention. He knew that Radagast was able to take care of himself, of course he could, but he couldn’t help feeling protective of the gentle wizard.  
  
That’s why he was highly suspicious when he heard about Thranduil being his love interest. It wasn’t long after another visit for Saruman and Radagast was always highly emotional after those, even after their cuddle sessions.   
  
So he did what any respectable wizard taking care of their more or less brother, if not by blood or any of those petty things, and spied on them. Oh, Radagast knew about it, no one could hide in his forest without his knowledge, but he understood.  
  
Well, he didn’t kick him out. He may have caught some exasperated looks sent his way, usually followed by smiles, so Radagast wasn’t that upset.  
  
Gandalf knew of the Elven king, of course he did, but whatever he had expected, it wasn’t the way he gently courted Radagast, not with riches or gold, but with carvings and flowers, and after Radagast had mentioned how his ears got cold one evening, there was a hat. Certainly not a hat that an elf would ever wear, Gandalf snorted, but one that suited Radagast perfectly.  
  
Gandalf sighed. There was nothing for it really. They were not in love, not yet, but he had no doubt they would be, given time, which was something they had plenty of. Thranduil could be good for Radagast he supposed. He just needed to have a little chat with him about what a wizard was capable of if someone they loved were to be hurt. He remembered the Men had a special name for it, the Rake talk? No... the Hammer talk? No, that didn’t seem right either.   
  
Ah well, he had to make sure that the Elf knew that he’d be digging - Shovel! The Shovel talk, yes. That was the one. Though it might have to wait until he got back, there were preparations to be made for it, and he was sadly lacking in shovels.


	7. Guard Duty

Getting assigned to Radagast duty was more or less the same as being given vacation time, though that was not to be said anywhere near Thranduil’s earshot, in fact, it should probably not be said at all. The only times this statement did not fully ring true was when that blasted White Wizard came calling and whoever was lounging around the forest had to go run to tell the king about it.   
  
The Grey Wizard on the other hand, his visits usually made the free time all the more fun. Not that this particular guard was taking any pleasure from seeing Thranduil being shown an ample variety of shovels, and instructed in great detail in just how one digs graves. Oh no, not at all, it was rather morbid, though that did tend to come with the territory when you outlived most of your neighbours. Several generations of neighbours.  
  
Mithrandir had not gotten to the point yet, the reason why he showed up with the shovels, but to be quite honest, it really didn’t matter. The look on Thranduil’s face as he was handed a shovel, just in case, made patrolling the western borders all the more fun, and certainly memorable.  
  
As it came time for a change in guard duty, they thought they heard Gandalf threaten to cut off the king’s hair and pour salt over the land in case Radagast was ever hurt because of him, but surely they misheard. No one would truly be so wicked as to pour salt over their lands. Not even crazy wizards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was supposed to be dialogue in this.. and yet there is a very big lack of it. I'm not sure what the next part will be about, there might be the actual conversation that was had. Or maybe even some actual Radagast/Thranduil-ness things.


End file.
